prepare to meet the crazy duo
by ryu-f
Summary: hey I'm elise urahara and this is my friend ryu kuroichigo. hello. we oringally lived in a small town in the usa but then due to a transfer program we moved to japan but then we meet my uncle and many new friends and old friends. ichixoc byakuyaxoc
1. chapter 1: good bye and hello

**Name: Ryu Kuroichigo **

**Looks: short dark brown hair with a red tint, that goes to my shoulders but I also have two chunks of hair that are near my bangs that go passed my shoulders, my eyes are golden brown with a red tint, I have slightly tan skin, small chest, strong limbs, and I'm tall for my age. ( about three inches shorter then ichigo) **

**Clothing: baggy almost boyish meaning baggy tan Capri pants, slightly baggy black shirt , black band of cloth on my right fore arm and a black band on both my writs, and black tennis shoes. **

**Family: none**

**Home town: Keswick, Iowa in the USA**

**Name: Elise Urahara **

**Looks: long blond hair with a blue tint, dark blue eyes with a hint of brown, shall chest, strong limbs, and tall for age. (tow inches shorter then ryu)**

**Clothing: tank top with a jacket with a lot of zippers and an angel surrounded by flames on the back, jeans with ripped holes, and high converse shoes either black or blue. **

**Family: mom: Carry Urahara **

**Home town: Keswick, Iowa, in the USA **

**Chapter one: good bye and hello**

"gah this food tastes horrible we live in the corn belt for crying out loud so why do we always have nearly rotten looking corn?!" Elise said with an anger mark on her head

"calm down be prepared once we go to Japan we'll have to either buy our lunch up front or make it a head of time" ryu said dully

"I can't wait till we go to Japan and finally get out of this hillbilly hell" elise yell

"ELIS URAHARA DETENTION MY OFFICE AFTER SCHOOL" the principle yelled causing elise to slouch in her seat as ryu sighed

"baka" ryu said dully with another sigh

later after school/ after elise's detention/ ryu and elise's going away party

at elise's house for dinner

"oh my baby is growing up what even should I do. OH the HORROR!" elise's mom said crying and running up to elise with rivers pouring down from each eye, but then elise stuck her foot up and her mom ran in to it "you've done well my student I have nothing left to teach you" she said falling to the ground.

"I'm not your student I'm your daughter" elise yelled and soon elise and her mother started to fight

"must this happen every time I come over?" ryu said with a sigh as she went to the fridge and pulled out a glass of what she thought was regular apple juice but man was she wrong

"MONKEY, MONKEY" ryu said after drinking some of the juice

"OH CRAP" elise sa id as she and her mom suddenly stopped fighting "get the juice away from her!!!"

"NO MY JUICE!!" ryu yelled acting like a little kid, and running from elise but then a man that was see threw ran by

"MONSTER!" the man yelled

"I'll be right back" elise said running to the bathroom

"pink elephant go boom, boom" ryu said smiling and clapping her hands

"elise why did you leave me with her in her hyper state" elise's mom whined

but then once elise got back she whacked ryu on the head

"OWW! What the hell was that for?!" ryu yelled

"apple raspberry juice" elise said simply

"oh shit" ryu said in emo corner

"am I interrupting something?" a tall man with glasses and a mustache said standing in the door way

"huh oh hey tessai" elise said smiling

"hey there big loving" elise's mom said

"mom NO FLIRTING WITH UNCLE KISUKE'S FRIENDS!!" elise yelled hitting her mom on the head

tessai then cleared his throat

"are these all the bags" he asked referring to a pile of bags by the door

"yeah but I got a few still in my room" elise said running up to her room

"your tall" ryu said still slightly hyper

"your short" tessai said

"no I'm not" ryu retorted

"compared to me you are" tessai replied

"giant" ryu said angrily

"brat" tessai said as he and ryu now started a glaring contest

"jerk" ryu said

"midget" tessai said

"as.." ryu started

"ok that's enough you two" elise said now standing in between ryu and tessai and then she dragged them both out of the house after they all grabbed their luggage

"goodbye, be safe, and get me his number" elise's mom yelled and when she mention getting his number tessai shivered

"don't count on it mom!!" elise yelled back

later on the plain

"excuse me can I have some peanuts?" elise asked

"sure" a flight attendant said but then as elise ate one "that'll be three dollars"

"what why didn't you mention that in the first place" elise yelled

ryu was at this time sitting with her head phones on and ignoring the scene beside her

"what do you think now" elise said stuffing the peanuts down the flight attendants throat

"calm down" ryu said clutching elise's shoulder and then paying the attendant as she shoved elise in to the window seat

later out side the airport

"ELISE OH ELISE OVER HERE" a man wearing a bucket hat and clogs said waving at elise

"why does my uncle have to be so eccentric" elise asked out loud

"you sure he's not related to your mom?" ryu asked

"I hope not" elise said grimacing that the thought

"well aren't you a sweet little girl" the man with the bucket hat said patting ryu on the head once ryu and elise walked over to him but each time he did so ryu got madder and madder until finally she bit his hand and the two of them entered a glaring contest as elise looked slightly pail

"calm down you two" elise said nervously

later at the urahara shop

"hello my name is ururu" a little girl said

"and I'm Jinta" a little boy said

"nice to meet you have a cookie" ryu said pulling out two triple chocolate with m&m's and ryu's secret ingredient cookie's

"thank you" ururu said then she took a bite and a rainbow appeared over her head

"huh?" jinta said then he too took a bite and just like ururu a rainbow appeared over his head

then urahara and tessai took the cookies and took a bite of them and just like the two kids rainbows appeared over their heads

"this is the greatest cookie I've ever tasted" tessai said "can I have the recipe?"

"no" ryu and elise said only ryu said it plainly as elise said it angrily and with an anger mark on her head this caused tessai to become gloomy

but then ururu passed out some juice and ryu took a sip of it only to chug it down

"um ururu what kind of juice is this?" elise asked

"apple raspberry why?" ururu said

"oh nothing" elise said "I'll be right back"

five minuets later

elise walked back in to the room only to find the room a mess, with jinta, tessai and ururu pressed up against the wall, her uncle kisuke on the ground and ryu sitting on the table with kisuke's hat and fan smiling like and idiot

"I AM NOW KING" ryu said smiling

elise then grabbed jinta's baseball bat and hit ryu on the head with it snapping the bat in half

"my bat!" jinta yelled

"my head" ryu said with a hand on her forehead "what happened" she said looking around

"apple raspberry juice" elise said

"kuso" ryu said now in emo corner

"ryu go to sleep" elise said

"Right" ryu said then she left

"uncle if she learns about soul reapers or the soul society from you your dead" elise said clutching her uncle's shirt

"can I at least get my hat and fan back" kisuke asked

"you're a man get them back your self" elise said

"are you insane" kisuke asked only to receive a glare from elise


	2. Chapter 2: first day of school

**chapter two: new friends and old friends first day at karakura high school **

at school

elise and ryu were both wearing boy's uniforms as they stood outside of a class room

"thank god the principle let us wear these uniforms" elise said with a sigh

ryu merely remained silent

"everyone please welcome two new transfer students from America" the teacher said as ryu and elise walked in to the room

"why is that girl wearing a boy's uniform?" a girl whispered to another

"I don't know but that boy's cute" the other whispered as elise started to get mad as the whispers continued

"please introduce your selves" the teacher said happily

"I am elise urahara and I don't wear skirts ever" elise said crossing her arms and glaring at the other students as all the boys looked intimidated

"ryu kuroichigo" ryu said as silence enveloped the room as all the other students had a wtf look to them "oh and I am a girl"

"WHAT?!" the other student said

"what we've grown up wearing pants all our lives got a problem with it or are you all a bunch of perverts?!" elise said with an anger mark or to on her head

"ok you two go take the two empty seats by ichigo kurosaki" the teacher said

"ichigo?" elise asked

'strawberry?' ryu thought then she looked at an orange haired boy 'orange?, strawberry?' she thought thinking of a strawberry 'orange' she thought looking at the boy "orange strawberry" she said smiling and pointing at the boy

then the boy had a wtf look on his face only it soon turned in to an angry one but then elise suddenly hit ryu on the head

"sorry she must have some of that juice still in her system" elise said

"what kind of juice" the teacher asked

"apple raspberry not alcohol" elise nearly yelled as she walked to her seat

"ow elise that actually hurt you know" ryu whined

now every one looked surprised as ryu made her way to her seat

'ok first she's all emotionless then she acts similar to keigo' ichigo thought as ryu walked passed him

later during lunch

right as the bell rang elise left to go to the bathroom leaving the unstable ryu

"hey why are you wearing a boy's uniform you could of at least made it more girly or some thing" a boy with brown hair said to ryu but she didn't respond to him at first "come on haven't you and your mom ever played dress up or something?" keigo said as he started to rant but then ryu abruptly stood up and grabbed him by the collar

"shut up" ryu yelled about to punch him but then ichigo stopped her "let go strawberry" ryu said never once looking away from keigo

"why you" ichigo said as elise opened the door

'oh great leave her alone for five minuets and and she goes all street fighting champion again' elise thought with a sigh "alright you three knock it off" she said hitting ichigo and ryu on the head " and you insult my friend or our families and your dead mister" she said glaring at keigo

"r-right boss lady" keigo said cowering in the fetal position

elise then grabbed ryu's hand and walked out of the room

"come on orihime and tatsuki asked us to have lunch with them" elise said

"hn" ryu said carrying elise's and her bentos

then while eating they found that :

elise and orihime have the same taste in food

and 2. ryu and tatsuki both love fighting

then the next day

"today students we have another new student" the teacher said as a girl with black hair walked in and elise who was leaning back on her chair nearly fell over

"hello I'm rukia kuchiki" the girl said with a curtsy

than at lunch

elise grabbed rukia and dragged her to a corner leave the semi-stable ryu alone yet again

"I'm sorry for the other day please don't kill me" keigo said

"just don't go insulting anyone's family around me and we're good" ryu said with a sigh

"really?!" keigo asked as ryu stood up and nodded "yeah a new friend" he said hugging ryu who now looked surprised

elise even managed to sneak a picture on her phone as she talked to rukia

then ryu became friends with chad and mizurio but then ichigo showed up

"ryu you have to be friends with ichigo" mizurio said

"why" ryu asked tilting her head

"because we don't want your friends fighting each other" keigo whined

"Fine" ryu said with a sigh so once ichigo sat down she walked up to him "hey ichigo"

"what you want to star a fight?" ichigo asked but ryu simply sighed

"no I'm here to say I'm sorry and I was wondering if you'd like to be friends" she said not looking at him

"fine" ichigo said not looking at her either

"yeah" keigo said glomping ryu and she looked surprised again

"hello you must be ichigo" rukia said from behind ichigo but then freaked out "I'll be sitting behind you from now on" she said

"rukia's the new student" keigo said "she's so cute"

"right just keep your hands off my friend" elise said standing behind rukia with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"ichigo could elise and I talk to you in private?" rukia asked then rukia, ichigo and elise left the room together and ryu watch ed them leave with a sad look on her face then once they were out of sight ryu looked down at the ground and mizurio saw this

"what's wrong ryu" mizurio asked and ryu looked surprised that mizurio noticed her sadness

"yeah why do you look so sad" keigo asked

"well" ryu said "up until I came here elise was my only friend ever since we were in dippers she's one of the only people who know my past"

"I see" mizurio said

"but now you got us" keigo said with an arm around ryu's shoulders

"your right" ryu said with a soft smile "fine I'll tell you"

"what?" keigo said surprised

"you see when I was about five years old my mother and father were murdered. The police still don't know who did it all I can remember from that night is a mask like face and two glowing red eyes." Ryu said closing her eyes bur then keigo hugged her crying "what's wrong?" ryu asked confused

"that's so sad" keigo said and then suddenly every one in the room joined in the group hug around ryu who looked confused

"so you've been living alone by your self ever since" a girl asked

"yeah I used to live next door to elise and her mom but now we live tighter since were practically sisters and all" ryu said

"oh your just like orihime" chizuru said hugging ryu so her chest was pushed up a bit

"ohhh" all the boys in the room said blushing slightly as ryu laughed nervously


	3. Chapter 3

**the next day **

**elise's p.o.v. **

**i was walking with ichigo and rukia while rukia was reading a 'horror' manga **

**"Oi shut up" ichigo yelled since rukia was reading out loud **

**"what" rukia said "I'm merely trying to learning more about your culture" **

**"Then try reading something of this century" i said with a sigh **

**but then we all heard something causing us to turn and see orihime on the ground and a car driving away **

**"orihime?" ichigo said **

**"what happened, oh wait, GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD SON OF A" i started **

**"ELISE" rukia yelled **

**"huh oh sorry miss. virtuous ears" i said rolling my eyes **

**"did you just get hit by that car?" ichigo asked orihime **

**"DUH" I said annoyed by ichigo's stupidity **

**"well i just wanted to make sure" Ichigo yelled at me with an anger mark on his head **

**i shook my head and went over to help orihime **

**"so how bad are you hurt orihime?" i asked **

**"umm I'm just fine really! Don't worry about me!" orihime said waving her arms all over the place as if she were nervous just talking to us **

**but then i looked down and noticed three stripped bruises on her leg, then i nudged rukia on the shoulder nodding to orihime's leg **

**"how'd you get that orihime?" rukia asked pointing to her leg **

**"um... i don't know. It doesn't hurt. But I'm fine really. But luckily was my groceries made it too" orihime said smiling **

**rukia was still looking at orihime's leg and by the look on her face she was really thinking hard. **

**"orihime do you want me to walk you home?" ichigo asked **

**"no, no I'm sure you guys have something better to do. So see you guys later" orihime said running across the street after looking both ways. **

**"that was weird" ichigo said crossing his arms **

**"ya you can say that. Let's go home" i said in a chipper voice trying to get this conversation over with. **

**later that night **

**ryu's p.o.v. **

**tatsuki and orihime asked me and elise if we wanted to have dinner over at orihime's house but elise said she couldn't so i went over **

**"ryu your here" orihime said smiling once she opened the door **

**later once we all were about to eat but then orihime told me and tatsuki about how she saw ichigo, rukia and elise earlier **

**"what they were together?" tatsuki said as i quietly ate my food **

**"yep but they were just walking home together so what's the matter?" orihime said **

**"oh man i never knew ichigo was such a smooth operator" tatsuki said "i mean honestly he didn't even walk you home when you were injured" **

**"well he did ask if i wanted him to walk me home" orihime said then she went in to dream world as she blushed slightly then she went all weird "I'm warning you champ you'd better watch out cause I'm winning this match" orihime said and i burst out laughing but then i covered my mouth **

**"ah sorry" i said embarrassed but then tatsuki and orihime smiled **

**"you know if you want to laugh then laugh same if you want to smile or cry, just be yourself" tatsuki said **

**"thanks tatsuki that's great advise and all but i honestly don't know what being myself is for as long as i can remember I've always been hiding either behind elise or a mask of anger and annoyance in order to keep myself from losing things precious to me" i said **

**"hey don't worry that's what we, your friends, will help you to discover" tatsuki said smiling and orihime nodded as she too smiled **

**"thank you" i said smiling as a small tear fell from my eye **

**but then there was a crash from somewhere and i instinctually got up and looked around as i narrowed my eyes more crashes could be heard like footsteps as orihime's pink teddy bear fell to the ground and a strange howl of some sort was heard then in a flash i remembered **

**'oh no this is just like back then, i can't let anything happen to my new friends' i thought getting in a fighting stance and keeping my guard up at all times as i glanced around the apartment but then orihime fell as i saw a claw go through her 'orihime!' i thought **

**"orihime?" tatsuki asked confused but then she was attacked **

**"tatsuki" i yelled "leave them alone whatever you are" i yelled standing in front of tatsuki but then i was shoved to the side by what looked like a giant claw soon tatsuki was thrown across the room and then she was on her back with her hand touching the creature's with a boney white mask and glowing red eyes and then i glanced over and saw orihime but she had a chain connected to her chest "leave her alone" i yelled picking up a small table and hitting the creature with it **

**"ryu" orihime said worriedly **

**then the creature hit me throwing me across the room and i landed in the wall leaving a dent and everything started to go black as my head started to bleed and i lost consciousness **

**elise's P.o.v. **

**i was sitting at home for i felt that something was going to happen and i need to be ready but then my soul page that my uncle kisuke gave me went off showing that a hollow was about to appear next door so i swallowed a soul pill that separated my soul from my body and ran to the neighbors only to find that ryu and i lived right next door to none other than ichigo kurosaki so i let him take care of it but then once the hollow got a way i learned that i was orihime's brother's hollow via ichigo telling it to rukia aka eaves dropping. **

**"rukia, ichigo" i yelled getting their attention "we got to hurry orihime tatsuki and even ryu could be in danger" **

**"what?" ichigo yelled **

**a few moments later ichigo was leading the way to orihime's with rukia on his back and rukia explaining to him why our friends were in danger **

**but then once we arrived at orihime's ichigo saved orihime from getting killed well actually he saved her soul but then it retreated as i noticed tatsuki on the ground out cold and ryu... wait **

**"where's ryu?" i yelled and then i saw it ryu was bleeding badly as she was indented in to the wall out cold "RYU!" i yelled about to run to her **

**but then the hallow pushed me back and managed to throw both me and ichigo threw the wall above the street were both ichigo and i managed to stand in midair **

**"you bastard" i yelled in anger for not only had he killed orihime so to speak but the injured tatsuki and above all he nearly killed ryu **

**"elise let me fight him you and rukia focus on saving the others" ichigo said **

**"right" i said but then the hallow managed to swat both me and ichigo to the ground i managed to recover but ichigo was taking his time "come on you idiot wake up or three of our friends may die tonight" i yelled then he finally got up and then after a short pep talk from rukia ichigo ran in and saved orihime as i jumped up to help the others but rukia stayed with orihime while i focused on ryu's wounds for they were more severe and were slowly leading her to an early death which is something i won't allow not to her. **

**the next day on the school roof during lunch **

**while i was hanging out with ichigo and rukia we over heard the other girls with orihime, tatsuki and ryu talking about how some sumo wrestler broke a hole in orihime's place **

**"so that's what you did yesterday huh?" ichigo asked rukia and she nodded as we all remembered last night when orihime was awake again and she started to ask question rukia then held something that looked like a lighter up to orihime's face and pressed the button as a little ducky thing popped out in a small poof of smoke as orihime fainted **

**"what did you do to her" ichigo had asked **

**"memory replacement i replaced all her memories of tonight and replaced them with a random memory" rukia had answered **

**back to present time **

**"you used the same thing on my family the other day didn't you" ichigo asked **

**"yeah i did" rukia said "what's wrong?" she asked since he was just looking up at the sky since we were on the roof **

**"I'm still not ready to commit to this or any thing I'm not that noble a person that i could promise that I'd risk my life for a complete stranger or something in the other hand thought i could never just stand around while someone else was getting hurt so I'll help you two" he said holding out his hand towards rukia "at least i will for now with this work of yours" **

**"good I'm counting on you" rukia said smiling **

**"great so I have to partner up with carrot top" i said with my hands behind my head **

**"why you" ichigo said **

**"and since we're partnering up" i started then i smirked with an evil glint in my eyes "you're going to have to start training" **

**"WHAT?" ichigo yelled as i laughed but what rukia noticed is that ryu was looking over at me with hurt in her eyes but rukia said nothing**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**a few days later Ryu's p.o.v. **

**"you sure you know where you're going?" elise asked **

**"yep" I said "I'm headed towards the graves then we'll have to spread out and search" I said smiling **

**"WHAT?" elise yelled "is this why you wanted me to come along?" **

**"no I wanted you to meet my grandparents, I remember seeing them once but that was long ago" I said with a distant look in my eyes **

**"fine what are their names?" elise said giving in **

**"just look for the last name of Ishida and I'll do the rest" I said smiling **

**"Ishida, don't we have a boy in our class named that?" Elise asked **

**"huh now that you mention it, we do" I said **

**"hey look there's two" elise said spotting two grave stones with the last name ishida **

**"hey what do you know there my mom's parents" I said smiling as I noticed a symbol that looked similar to the bracelet my mother gave me so I pulled back one of my sweat bands to reveal a cross in a strange circle connected to a thin metal chain on my wrist I then heard elise gasp but I didn't really expect anything less as I removed the bracelet from my wrist and held it up next to the symbol then I smiled and put it back on "so should we set up here?" I asked **

**"fine" elise said and I smiled for we had brought some food, incents and other things to honor my grandparents but then **

**"hey look someone else is here" someone said **

**"huh" elise and I said then the next thing we know some guy in a red shirt showed up waving and jumping around with two little girls beside him **

**"heyo, I'm isshen kurosaki" the man yelled out **

**"dad knock it off" one of the girls said she had black hair a blue and white, hat like thing, (i know the name of it but i just can't spell it so oh well.) and an expression similar to ichigo's "sorry about our dad" **

**"wait kurosaki isn't that ichigo's last name" I said and as I mention ichigo's name isshen had a glint in his eyes **

**"you know our brother?" the other girl said she had dirty blond hair **

**"yeah he's in our class" elise said looking out across the other graves **

**"oh the horror my son is growing up he's finally becoming a man" isshen said well more like yelled **

**"huh" elise and I said **

**"you please take care of my son, he's still a fragile little kid" isshen said holding my hand but then both the dark haired girl and elise hit him on the head as I looked confused **

**"why would you want me to take care of ichigo?" I asked kneeling down by him **

**"WHAT?" elise and the black haired girl yelled **

**"what are you fricken dumb or fricken stupid" elise yelled **

**"dumb and stupid are the same thing elise" i said as a matter of factly tone then elise started to mutter colorful language under her breath as an anger mark or two appeared on her head **

**"any why I'm karin kurosaki" the black haired girl said **

**"and I'm yuzu kurosaki" the other girl said **

**"I'm elise urahara" elise said with her hands behind her head **

**"and I'm ryu kuroichigo" I said smiling **

**"kuro" yuzu started **

**"ichigo" karin finished **

**"oh you must be made for my son since his first name is in your last name" isshen said hold my hand again but then elise grabbed him by the collar and walked away **

**"I think you and i need to have a little talk" elise said threw her teeth as isshen looked scared as he cried as I smiled nervously watching elise basically drag isshen away **

**"so what are you doing here today?" karin asked **

**"oh" I said with my hands behind my back as i put my sweat band back over my mother's bracelet "we came here to visit my grandparents graves, I never really knew them very well since they lived here in Japan while my family and I lived in America. But I felt that while I was here I might as well visit them" i said smiling **

**"Sounds nice but what about your parents didn't' they come with you?" yuzu asked**

**"no my parents are dead they died when i was about five years old" I said **

**"oh I'm sorry" yuzu said looking like she was about to cry**

**"hey no worries" I said walking up to her then kneeling down to her level "for you see the dead are never truly gone for they reside in your heart forever just as your memories of them reside in your mind forever" I said smiling then both karin and yuzu hugged me **

**"we're here to visit our mom" yuzu said **

**"I see" I said then karin and yuzu released me "so you two going to be ok?" **

**"yeah" both yuzu and karin said with sad smiles on their faces but then I synced something from behind me **

**"we need to leave" karin said pulling on my arm as a worried look crossed her face then I looked behind me and saw a hollow but I acted like I didn't see it**

**"ok, we'd better go save your dad anyways" I said about to run away carrying yuzu and karin but then the hollow jumped in front of us and destroyed a few graves **

**"i know you can see me girl" the hollow said and I instantly knew that I was in trouble**

**"ryu you can see it can't you?" karin whispered and I made eye contact with her for my answer **

**"oh this is going to be delicious" the hollow said **

**'damn' I thought "yuzu, karin I need you two to run as far away as you can" I said **

**"but what about you" karin asked**

**"just do it" I yelled**

**"right come on" karin yelled running away dragging yuzu along by the hand **

**"good now that the two small fry are gone" the hollow said but then my left wrist where my mother's bracelet was started to heat up so I pulled back my wrist band and saw the pendent glowing and soon a glowing blue bow appeared "what's this?" the hollow said as I started to pull back as if I were shooting an arrow and as I did so a large glowing arrow appeared then I released it and it went flying but then the hollow dodged it and the arrow started to destroy some of the graves**

**"opps" I said with a sweat drop but then the bow disappeared and the hollow pushed me down and stood on my back **

**"oh I'm going to have fun with you" the hollow said **

**Elise's p.o.v.**

**After having a talk with isshen kurosaki I just looked around being board for isshen went to talk to the cemetery director about something but then a Quincy arrow flew right passed me and I synced a hollow and my soul page went off but once I looked at it **

**"no" I said once I saw that the signal was coming from where I left ryu with karin and yuzu "kuso" I said as I ate a soul pill and ran off once in my soul reaper form but then once I got there I didn't like what I saw not one bit. The hollow had ryu under his hand "let her go" I yelled**

**"ryu, elise" I heard ichigo yell causing me to look back only to see that a member of the punishment force along with rukia were with ichigo**

**"miss urahara I thought you were under orders to tell the soul society if and when you found rukia" the soul reaper said **

**"not now" I yelled but then we all saw it a little girl with short black hair standing in front of the hollow **

**"no way that's the girl I saw six years ago" ichigo said as the hollow stood up now holding ryu up **

**"six years ago huh you can't expect me to remember every soul I've eaten" the hollow said at the same time the girl did, but then the girl's head split and a line connected to the hallow appeared as the girl became a lour (sp?)**

**"grand fisher" I said in shock then rukia explained to ichigo about the grand fisher**

**"elise, ichigo, help me" ryu said weakly **

**"RYU!" I yelled**

**"Elise" ichigo said "let me fight him" **

**"what are you insane?" I yelled at him **

**"please he killed my mother" ichigo said **

**"just let me get ryu then" I said **

**"right" ichigo said with a nod then I rushed towards the hollow and cut off his hand **

**"he's all yours" I said running away with ryu on my back **

**later at some shrine on the cemetery grounds Elise's p.o.v.**

**It had eventually started to rain but for now I sat by ryu who was sleeping and leaning against kon in ichigo's body's shoulder as yuzu and karin slept as well**

**but then as the sky cleared up it was night time and the moon was full**

**"ah man that was a nice nap" ryu said smiling "hey elise I'm going to go say good bye to my grandparents then we can leave ok" she said smiling **

**"fine" I said with a sigh, but it was only then that I realized that I was the only one left at the shrine for the kurosaki's were getting ready to leave too. **

**"well damn" I said looking up at the sky **

**Ryu's p.o.v.**

**I was on my way back to my grandparent's graves when I saw ichigo and rukia though they hadn't noticed me yet so I was going to turn and go down another path **

**"oi" I then heard ichigo said as he ran up to me "you ok?" **

**"yeah I'm fine" I said once he came up to me **

**"that's good you shouldn't be walking around alone. It's not safe" ichigo said **

**"if you're worried about punks then I can handle it but if your referring to hollows..." I stopped "then maybe your right" I said with a nervous smile **

**"you know about hollows?" ichigo asked**

**"yep I can see them too oh and I owe you one" I said **

**"huh?" ichigo asked**

**"you saved me once when that mod soul was in your body once remember" I said **

**"wait you remember that? then that means" ichigo said now as red as well a strawberry **

**"hey no worries right? We are friends and so as your friend I'm willing to forgive and forget" I said smiling then ichigo calmed down and smiled too**

**"right" ichigo said**


End file.
